Dawnstar
|pastaffie = ShadowClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Dawnstar Dawnstar |familyt = * |familyl = ''None Known |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, Cloudstar's Journey |deadbooks = Yellowfang's Secret, Firestar's Quest }} Dawnstar is a lean creamy-brown she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :At Raggedpelt's leader ceremony, Dawnstar gives the tom his final life, to put ShadowClan above all else. She then calls out his leader name, Raggedstar, along with the rest of StarClan. Firestar's Quest :Dawnstar is an ancient leader of ShadowClan. :She tells Swiftstar, the WindClan leader, that the Gathering cannot start because SkyClan hadn't arrived yet. Upon arriving, Dawnstar warmly welcomes them. When Cloudstar asks for more territory, Dawnstar refuses, saying that ShadowClan is the biggest of all the Clans, so they need every paw step of ground they have to supply them with prey. :Dawnstar appears at Leafstar's leadership ceremony with the other leaders at the time of SkyClan's departure: Swiftstar, Redstar, and Birchstar. She tells Cloudstar that ShadowClan is very sorry for their actions. Dawnstar states that the Clans have good reason for what they did, but she regrets that the Clans caused so much suffering for Cloudstar and his Clanmates. Firestar is astonished that such a graceful she-cat could be leader of ShadowClan, the Clan who seems to be the most troublesome in the forest, currently. He believes that perhaps ShadowClan was most likely different back then, and has the potential to change again. :Dawnstar gives Leafstar a life, with the gift of determination, to use to set her paws on the path of what she knows to be right. Dawnstar tells Firestar that her and the other leaders thought they had to drive SkyClan away for the sake of their own Clans, but she admits that this idea was a mistake. Bramblestar's Storm :Although unnamed, Dawnstar is mentioned by Firestar, when the old ThunderClan leader is talking to Bramblestar about SkyClan. He says that the leaders of ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan had to deal with the consequences of their actions after being responsible for driving out SkyClan. Firestar goes on to tell Bramblestar that each of these leaders had come to visit Leafstar during her leadership ceremony, and in turn, gave her a life. Firestar says that this served as not only an apology, but a reminder that one Clan is not able to survive alone. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned on Cloudstar’s and Skywatcher’s page that when Twoleg dens started to destroy SkyClan territory, Cloudstar looked to his rival Clans to help him survive but instead, Dawnstar and the other leaders’ protested that sharing territory would be impossible, that SkyClan could not catch different prey, that if there were only four Great Oaks in the hollow, perhaps there were only meant to be four Clans. In the Novellas Cloudstar's Journey :While at a Gathering, Cloudstar notes how all the other Clan leaders, including Dawnstar, look well-fed, while his ribs jut out. He tries to hide this. :Later, at SkyClan's last Gathering, Dawnstar refuses to give part of her Clan's territory to SkyClan. She meows that her Clan is very large and they need all of their land to survive. Character Pixels Quotes }} References and Citations de:Morgenstern fi:Aamutähti fr:Étoile du Matin ru:Рассветная Звезда Category:Leader Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters